Bouh
by DrWeaver
Summary: Que faire devant tant d'abnégation? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi eux? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il n'était pas mort, il en était certain. Il allait en avoir la preuve.


****_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voilà avec un OS demandé au père Noël par virtualBJgirl sur le CPAF (Comité de Protection des Auteurs de Fics). Dans sa lettre, elle avait émis le souhait de trois écrits. Le Père Noël m'a transmis la lettre et j'ai choisi ceci :_

_- __Fandom : Castle  
- Genre : drame/réconfort  
- Pairing : Castle/Beckett  
- Demandes spéciales (citations, évènements, ce que vous ne souhaitez pas voir...) : je ne veux pas que ça tourne autour du meurtre de Johanna. Peu importe la saison. Pas de première personne._

_J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira autant que cela lui a plu. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à le composer (même si un certain passage m'a pris énormément de temps parce que je ne savais pas comment j'allais l'écrire). So enjoy ^^_

**Titre : Bouh**

« _Il paraît que les chiens peuvent sentir l'odeur de la peur. Vous saviez que certains humains pouvaient également la sentir. Vous … vous puez la peur._ »

_Jerry Tyson, Probable Cause (5x05)_

Ils avaient passés le reste de la nuit à chercher son corps dans l'Hudson. En vain. Près de quatre heures de recherche pour ne rien trouver, pas même un indice. Comment diable un homme, sensé être mort, pouvait disparaître à jamais ? A moins … A moins de ne pas périr, après s'être pris une cartouche de balles dans le corps. L'idée semblait saugrenue, surréaliste mais tellement lui. Il lui avait bien répliqué, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il avait mis quatre longues années à trouver le moyen idéal de s'évanouir dans la nature pour que la police arrête de le rechercher. Tout ça pour recommencer. Tel était son objectif : récidiver encore et encore.

« _Sentir le goût de la peur_ »

En ce petit matin, au bord de l'Hudson, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle situation s'était produite. Il avait disparu, envolé dans la nature, carapaté avant que la cavalerie n'arrive. Malgré toutes ses balles, il avait fui. Incroyable situation, fantasmagorique même. Il était là, assis sur le capot de la voiture banalisée, les yeux tournés vers le New Jersey, il en était convaincu. Il n'était pas mort. Il reviendrait les hanter, par tous les moyens possibles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient enfin rentrés au loft, trois heures après. Après une déposition et l'arrangement concernant son évasion, une peine réduite comme prévu au temps passé en cellule, ils étaient là, affalés dans le canapé, la télé allumée, relatant cette affaire invraisemblable, les journalistes retraçant les derniers éléments connus. Il n'était plus coupable d'aucun fait. Les charges avaient été levées. Enfin. Un soulagement, vite balayé par tout ce que le triple tueur lui avait déclamé dans l'ombre du commissariat. De par les barreaux de la cellule. Cachés à la vue de tous. Seul à seul.

- Papa ! Appela une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Sa fille, en bas des escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres, tenant fermement la main de sa grand-mère, voulant à peine croire que son père était de retour auprès d'elles. Elle s'approcha tout doucement, de peur que la vision qu'elle avait devant elle n'était que simple illusion, un tour de magie très bien réalisé. Il fit de même, suivi de sa compagne, comme pour rester connecter à la réalité.

- Papa ! Répliqua-t-elle de nouveau, en entourant ses bras autour du cou de son paternel.

L'étreinte dura quelques minutes, tant le bonheur et le soulagement furent sur les devants de la scène. Martha et Kate firent de même, mais en un peu plus rapide.

- Merci, Kate, continua-t-elle, en enlaçant la jeune femme.

- De rien, sourit-elle. Tu sais, je n'ai fait que mon travail. Et puis, ton père nous a bien aidé.

- Je sais mais … , rétorqua-t-elle. Il aurait été plus facile de croire à toute cette histoire. Les mails, les coups de téléphones, la bijouterie. Connaissant papa avant de te rencontrer, ça aurait été compréhensible d'accepter les faits tels qu'ils étaient, reprit-elle.

- Et si je préparais un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom ? … En guise de retrouvailles ? Fit la matriarche.

Et d'une réponse positive commune, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, dans laquelle la plus âgée se mit aux fourneaux. Les deux tourtereaux expliquèrent, dans les grandes lignes, l'évolution de l'enquête, les doutes de part et d'autre du couple, l'évasion de l'écrivain. Puis les recherches, les preuves s'accumulant.

- Il avait vraiment tout prévu, continua Rick. Il nous surveillait déjà depuis quelques semaines. Toutes ses photos, ce matériel sous nos yeux, ça filait la chair de poule.

- Mais il est bien mort ? Demanda sa fille, la voix déraillant légèrement.

- Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

- Castle !

La jeune flic fit les yeux ronds, non contente de son entêtement. Elle l'avait vu lui tirer dessus, le corps de Tyson se jetant dans le fleuve. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Agir en premier et ne pas regarder aux conséquences. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Kate !

- Castle, il ne peut pas être en vie. Avec …

Elle se remémorait le visage de son compagnon, ce regard dur, froid et sans peur, à regarder l'eau engloutir le cadavre de leur pire ennemi.

- Kate, dois-je te rappeler que l'on a toujours pas retrouvé son corps ?

- Je sais mais au vu du chargeur que tu as descendu, il n'a pas pu survivre. Son corps doit suivre le cours de l'eau. C'est aussi simple que ça.

La discussion leur échappait et aucun d'entre eux n'était pas à lâcher prise. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? L'affaire a secoué tout le monde et ne plus y penser serait une bonne idée, non ? Essaya Martha.

- Non. Il n'attendait que ça, Kate. Un moyen de disparaître pour renaître dans un mois, un an ou dix. Peut importe le temps qu'il mettra, il reviendra.

Peut-être en avaient-ils besoin, pour relâcher la pression et se sentir de nouveau vivant. Se sentant presque de trop dans ce débat, les deux femmes aux couleurs de feu prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et partirent à l'étage se préparer pour une journée qui avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à penser ça, Rick ?

- Pourquoi toi, tu t'entêtes à dire qu'il est mort ?

- Je ne sais pas Rick. Parce que je t'ai vu lui tiré dessus une dizaine de fois. Et toi ?

La tension était palpable. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, cela ne leur arrivait que très rarement de se disputer, la plupart du temps, le sujet n'était que futile. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il en était tout autre.

- Parce que tout ce qui m'intéresse ici, c'est de _te_ protéger. De _vous_ protéger. Ce soir, tu aurais pu y passer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu sais que c'est notre première _vraie_ dispute, osa-t-elle, quelques heures après.

L''après-midi venait de commencer et les quelques rayons de soleil traversant le ciel les illuminaient, tel un havre de paix.

- Je sais.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais tu peux comprendre …

- Rick, s'il te plaît, on en parle plus.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que … nous avons des idées bien arrêtées sur ce point qui sont aussi valables l'un que l'autre. C'est juste qu'il serait capable, peu importe les moyens, de nous rayer de la carte.

- Je sais.

Sa tête enfoncée dans le cou de son partenaire, elle respirait à la même vitesse que lui, rythmé par le va et vient de son torse. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de décompresser. Ils le devaient, après une enquête comme celle-ci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis ce jour-là. Comme un pacte scellé silencieusement. Les enquêtes aussi difficiles les unes que les autres avaient pris le pas sur ce cas extrêmement douloureux. C'était comme si une part d'eux-même était mort avec lui.

Les semaines passaient et les premiers flocons parsemaient la ville, à coup de baguette magique. La neige englobait le béton grisâtre de la ville, laissant ainsi une enveloppe de douceur apparaître. En ce mois de Décembre, la musique entraînante des chantes de Noël berçait les magasins et apaisait les âmes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait croire à tout le monde mais la réalité en était tout autre. Bouffé par la hantise de son retour, il se retrouvait quelques fois à imaginer, dans ses rêves les plus fous, le sort qu'il pouvait leur réserver. Il avait réussi à les détruire psychologiquement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les faire souffrir physiquement. Pas directement, non mais pourquoi se gênerait-il ?

Toute la petite famille venait de passer un réveillon de Noël plutôt réussi. Le repas avait été des plus copieux, les cadeaux des plus enchanteurs. Alexis avait reçu une veste sportwear mais féminine de l'université de Columbia et un pendentif dévoilant ses initiales au monde entier. Martha, quant à elle, hérita d'une écharpe dans les tons orangés et jaunes, ainsi qu'une montre très chic. Concernant le couple, ils s'étaient échangés des présents à leurs images. Castle, en bon homme-enfant, avait écopé d'un sabre laser dernier cri avec un rayon lumineux bleu, signe de Jedi Gardien. A voir ses yeux pétillants, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Kate, elle, avait été éblouie par ce stylo blanc, si éclatant, si … Tout compte fait, elle ne saurait quel adjectif utilisé.

« Tu ne pourras plus dire que je n'aide pas pour la paperasse » pouvait-on lire.

Elle esquissait un sourire face à tant d'humour venant de son partenaire, lui, qui rechignait tant à remplir les rapports de police. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à rire. Alexis et Martha avait trouvé la phrase à leurs goûts et tout à fait castelienne. Et pour finir une soirée sur une bonne note, ils s'étaient promis de recommencer ce genre de soirée, autrement qu'à Noël ou les grandes occasions.

Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient empressés de se coucher, non sans regarder l'écrivain courir partout avec son jouet. Non pas pour profiter l'un de l'autre sous la couette – non loin l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air dans un moment pareil – mais juste le calme ambiant de la chambre et leur respiration collée l'une sur l'autre. Il s'était endormi en moins de deux, un sourire aux lèvres. La soirée avait été éprouvante et le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours avaient eu raison de lui. Il faut dire que les cauchemars le hantaient plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils dormaient. Paisiblement pour certains, et pour d'autres … Il était plongé dans un rêve assez étrange. Jerry Tyson s'amusait à la torturer, sans jamais passer à l'acte. Et plus il continuait, plus il souriait. Lui était là, à regarder. Il essayait par tout les moyens de bouger, d'aller la sauver mais il était comme bloqué, collé au sol. Dans le lit, son corps bougeait dans tous les sens. Cependant, aucun coup n'était porté à la jeune flic, comme si il la protégeait.

- Détruire, cria-t-il, en se redressant, telle une flèche arrivant sur sa cible.

Respiration saccadée, sueurs froides, regard voilé, perdu dans l'horizon d'un futur plus que probable. Pas un rêve. Un cauchemar. Le triple tueur ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil et souffla d'un ton las. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. A croire qu'il ne vivait que pour revivre cette situation. Après un œil sur sa compagne encore endormie, il décida de se lever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ce matin du 25 Décembre, la ville semblait paisible et la baie vitrée du loft offrait un panoramique sur la ville des plus enchanteurs. Il était 5 heures du matin et les lumières des lampadaires et des illuminations de Noël rayonnaient sur le manteau blanc laissé par la neige. Il était là, à scruter chaque flocon tombé, se demandant comment aller se passer cette journée. Pas qu'il soit anxieux mais cette fête avait un goût bien particulier, cette année. C'était leurs premières réjouissances ensemble et il souhaitait que tout soit parfait. Mais au fond de lui, tout au fond, il avait ce sentiment, cette sensation que quelque chose clochait. Il ne pouvait le décrire mais le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire lui indiquait que l'histoire n'était pas fini.

Trois coups à la porte. Porte ouverte, plus personne mais … Une enveloppe, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. A l'intérieur, un carton et un mot :

« _Si nombre de gens ont peur de la mort, la mort ne craint personne_ »


End file.
